Michico: A new ninja
by Mishi-mush
Summary: After training Sasuke bumps into this girl. She asked him for Kakashi but when he says no some thing precious is taken from Sasake!Now they all are going to a forbiden village. One thing still bugs me Why dose she want Kakashi? Please R&R no pairs yet.
1. Michico: A new ninja

**I am sorry I am not quite done with my other story I am having problems but I like this one better so R&R.**

**Hello Everyone I am back I am so excited I have so many Idea's that I want to turn into fanfictions! Well this one is Naruto a manga I discovered recently. I do a little of assuming that Naruto and the others are going to pass the test for journey ninja. So I hope you enjoy.**

**(For anyone who didn't read my other story when It is bold I am the one talking**

_(This is when someone is thinking_

(And this is when some one in the story is talking or being described

The sun was rising over the mountains the birds began to sing as the people from the Village Hidden by the Leafs began to wake up and prepare for the morning ahead. It has been 2 months sense Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had passed the test to become Journey level ninjas and there training was to be continued by none other then Kakashi an elite ninja. Unknown to any of them a young girl approached the Village Hidden by the Leafs. This was to be an adventure none of them would forget.

**

* * *

**

**Michico

* * *

**

"So this is the Village Hidden by the leafs I must say it is a let down I had been hoping for more." The young girl wore a deep blue dress cutting of by her thighs underneath them she wore long black pants and sandals dusty from her Journey. On each arm she wore a piece of cloth wrapped below her elbow with more cloth hanging down from them, and in one hand she held a scroll decorated with green and yellow symbols. Her hair was lilac and tied back behind her head in a tight bun. When she spoke her voice was dry and emotionless. "According to his letter to find him I must seek Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura… wait, here it says Sakura has pink hair, wow wonder if she dies it (**you are one to talk**), well I still have to find them. He is very exact with his descriptions and by that I mean I can understand a word of it! I will just ask some one else where I might find them." As she came to the gate of the village she paused. After many moments she walked over to the side and sat down, "If I want to obey the rules I can't go in until invited or given permission so there is nothing to do but wait for some one to show."

* * *

Mean while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had just finished there training in the forest and Sasuke had left to go ahead of the others eager to get to the gateway and go into the village. Kakashi had run ahead of them all to report their progress. When he arrived the young girl called to him, "Hey you!"

Sasuke said nothing and continued with his business pretending as if to not notice her. "Hello you with the head band do you know of a guy named Naruto?"

"What if I do," Sasuke said crossly he and the others had waken up early again because of Kakashi and as always he had been roughly about 2 hours late that morning.

"Hey come on I didn't mean it like we were sworn to be enemies, unless that is what you want. Well if you don't know him how about a girl named Sakura? I think she is supposed to have pink hair."

"So you have said my comrades names are you going to say my name next."

"Wait, that must mean you are Sasuke wow that's great, good for you, could you go and get master Kakashi for me it would be a great help." Over the time that they were talking Sasuke had come over to the girl and she had stood up.

"Look it might be fun for you to ask complete strangers for favors but I don't even know your name so I would rather not…."

"Michico." She said abruptly turning her head to look at the bushes behind her

"What are you talking about?" he replied looking at the bushes she was staring in.

"Michico that is my name you asked didn't you now can you get him or do I need to fight you or something like that?"

"Well I don't think that is necessary why don't you come in the village and I can take you to him."

"Can not by ninja law unless I am invited in or I get permission (the law is that one ninja my not enter others territory unless wanting to face certain death with out permission) so I need some one to bring him here so we can talk." She walked over to him and stopped.

"huh, am I to believe you are a ninja." Sasuke said getting and uneasy feeling.

"Yes" Michico was at Sasuke's back with her knife at his head. _She's fast. _Quickly she returned in front of him tucking her hand be hind her back. _For some reason I feel, well lighter then I did before._

"So can I trust you to get Kakashi for me?"

"Alright I will bring him by later." With that Sasuke left heading for the inner part of the village the gates closing behind him.

"You do know he has no intention of coming back with Kakashi." Said a strange voice emitting from the number of trees around Michico's body.

"I do know but he will have to come if he wants this back." She opened her hand while bringing it in front of her body. Inside of it was Sasuke's headband stating him as a ninja. A black cat like figure came out of the bushes her eye's a deep shade of magenta and her two tails dragging behind her body. When she spoke her voice was soft and sweet like honey sliding down your throat.

"You have gotten better Michico. I couldn't even see it when you had time to take off his headband. Where do you keep yours now?" Michico rolled back the cloth of her left arm to reveal her headband stating the she was a ninja from the Valley hidden by the Sky.

"You might be getting worse." She replied smiling to the cat. "I heard you in the bushes while we were talking."

"Well things might just get interesting." Said the cat as both of them jumped into the trees as night began to fall.

**SO how was it please R&R. Wait you have already read. Lol. So I will come up with a new chapter soon when we find out why Michico wants to see Kakashi so bad. See you soon. But please review!**


	2. Kakashi & Michico: Whats the connection?

Well here is Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it I know I will (sits back with popcorn and soda) Now that I am comfy Please Read & review.

**Kakashi and Michico: what's the connection?**

Sasuke enters his room. It is furnished with 1 bed a chest of drawers a mirror and a bathroom. Scattered threw out his room are also pictures of him, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Before he began to change into his night cloths he went to the mirror to take off his official Ninja headband to discover it gone!

"What the, how did that disappear? I got to get Naruto and Sakura If Kakashi finds out I lost my headband I am toast." He ran out of his room heading for Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Just as he had thought Naruto was there having his dinner and to his Joy Sakura was with him talking about something or other. What they were talking about didn't really matter to him he just needed his headband back and it would go a lot faster with the others around.

"Sasuke! Hi what are you doing here?" Sakura said getting up and running over to him. Because of the run Sasuke was panting from lack of breath.

"I need your help I lost my head band." Naruto who was still stuffing his face gagged and spit out the noodles he had been eating.

"Naruto that isn't nice to laugh at Sasuke!"

"I wasn't laughing Iruka-sensei told me what would happen if you lost your headband."

"Well what would happened?" Sakura said looking more concerned then happy.

"O.k. First Sasuke would have to go back to the academy and begin training all over again, then we would get a new partner and third Sasuke would never be allowed to go higher than a Journey men ninja."

"Well then lets get to it Sasuke when was the last time you know you had it."  
"When we were training with Kakashi other wise all that stuff Naruto said would have already happened."

"Oh yeah you left to go ahead of use what happened sense then?"

"Nothing much except, Wait that girl."

"What GIRL?" Sakura said her eyes flaring with anger.

"When I was going back in the gate a girl asked me to get Kakashi for her she is probably still there."

"Well then lets go check it out right." The tree of them went to the gates of the city. When the guard's men saw them the quickly opened the gates knowing the three were students of Kakashi.

"I saw her here." Sasuke said pointing to the spot where they had talked earlier. "She couldn't have gone far by now."

"No she hasn't." Said the familiar dry and emotionless voice. Michico was perched up in the tree's stroking her cat like animal. "Are you positive you are a student of Kakashi It took you long enough to realize I had you head band" she held out the piece of cloth bearing the mark of the Village Hidden By the Leafs.

"Give him back his head band do you know what happens if he is caught without it?"

"Yes but you have failed to bring me Kakashi so I will keep your head band till I see him" She smiled evilly. Naruto and Sakura were inching towards there weapons when Sasuke said,

"I will be right back," He dashed back into the village to get Kakashi Michico settled down for a nap.

"Didn't you hear him he's getting Kakashi why are you going to go to bed."

"Well if he is anything like what was described he wont be here for another hour or so."

"Wow she must know him pretty well then." Sakura replied right before she walked over to a tree and sat down. Before Naruto could do the same Michico called to him

"You are Naruto right."

"Yeah how did you guess did some one tell you about me?"

"No not really but the letter I read said the Sakura had pink hair and I already meet Sasuke so you are the only one left."

"WHAT!" When Naruto started to boil in rage Michico threw a scroll at him. It hit its mark, square in Naruto's forehead. "What was that for?"

"The village I stopped in before I came here told me about Kakashi when I told them I was coming a little boy grandson To a Bridge builder asked me to give the letter to you." Soon after that Sasuke returned saying Kakashi said he would come. So they waited. And Waited

- 2 hours later-

"Hello everyone sorry I took so long to day there was traffic so I had to take a long way around." Said Kakashi walking over to the three students he had trained.

"Don't you even tell us that when will you be on time for once? It is 3 am in the morning there could be no traffic." Naruto said getting up and stretching his body so It would move again. Kakashi looked them all over carefully trying to guess why they had called him there. When he got to Sasuke he asked

"Would you be so kind to tell me where your headband is Sasuke?" With that question Sasuke Naruto and Sakura all flinched. Kakashi was so busy with them he didn't notice Michico had walked up behind him. Before he could turn his head she took her hands and wrapped them around his eye's

"Guess who?"

"What are you talking about? What is going on here?" Michico took her hands off of Kakashi's face and stood in front of him

"I don't really blame you for not recognizing me, last time you saw me I was bald and wasn't even 2 feet tall."

"Can I ask your name."

"You may you might remember it I want people to call me Michico but my real name is Shiraguchi from the Valley hidden by the Sky. Maybe you remember it. Big Brother?"

**WOW Kakashi has a little sister who we will learn more about in chapter 3 Please Review I worked really hard on this and If you have any suggestions tell me them n your review I will update soon Till then**


	3. A New Test

**Well lets recap everyone right now Kakashi is finding out he has a little sister. But is she a dud and what's up with this village hidden by the sky business. Well the gang will head out on a brand new adventure so Read and Review**

"I don't really blame you for not recognizing me, last time you saw me I was bald and wasn't even 2 feet tall. Wow you really do have silver hair"

"Can I ask your name."

"You may you might remember it I want people to call me Michico but my real name is Shiraguchi from the Valley hidden by the Sky. Maybe you remember it. Big Brother?"

* * *

**Valley hidden by the sky: A new Adventure!

* * *

**

The three of Kakashi's students stared at Michico. For a while it seemed that was all they could do. Till finally Sakura burst out laughing. Michico turned to look at her while she gasped to get her breath when she caught her breath she said with a firm tone,

"Very funny if you are Kakashi's sister Naruto is the nine tailed fox." Naruto froze avoiding the others gaze when he added,

"Yeah… ha …. ha." Sweat pored down his face in light trickles, _wow so by her standards Michico is Kakashi's sister, why did Sakura have to use that analog? _Kakashi thought somewhat the same thing in his mind while Michico looked from Kakashi to Naruto. _Maybe he is the nine tailed fox spirit what ever that is I will ask Kakashi later._

"Oh wait where was I."

"You were getting to the part where you need his help. I told you to tell him about being his sister till later. When will you ever listen to me?"

"Probably never."

"What who said that?" Naruto jumped hearing the honey sweet voice. Unsheathing a knife he added, "Come out and fight you coward."

"I can assure you I am no coward," sada blackcat sticking only her head out of the bushes for Naruto to see. "Now put your knife away or I might.."

"Hahaha. What will you do bite me?"

"I wouldn't taunt her like that Naruto. Her teeth can emit a poison that could kill you with in minutes." Michico said as the cat opened her mouth to reveal long skinny fangs with a aqua blue liquid dripping from them. "You should know people mistake you for a cat unless you are all the way out in the open. You can come out" The creature hesitated. When Michico finally saw that the cat was to nerves to come out on her own she walked over and picked up the cat cradling her in her arms. When the others saw her face they saw her eyes filled with a suddenemotion for the cat. She spoke in no more than a whisper, "They won't be like the others I promise. Ok." The cat creature lifted her head and licked Michico's cheek then she let a tail drop into view. With a little moment in between she dropped her other tail down as the others looked at the cat creature, "She is a twin tail. The last of her kind as far as records shown, she is a little nervous around others after an accident. That is one of the reasons I came I need your help. The village ninja's are turning agents the elders. We need your help." She explained pointing to the three students. She let the cat jump to the floor standing next to her friend.

"So we have to help you put the rebellions in line." Naruto said getting worked up._ Time for some but kicking._

"No I am a rebellion, we need your help defeating the elders. I will explain why this is so important on the way there. The only thing is if Kakashi goes he can not go into the city."

"Well why cant he go?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"He was born in the city. When he was,"

"Now Michico I am convinced you are my sister. I would appreciate it if you did not tell them the biography of my life." Kakashi said with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Michico nodded in approval.

"You will probably tell thm sooner or later."

"This has all been very nice but I still don't have my head band." Sasuke said. Michico let her cat go walking over to Sasuke and handing him the headband in her mouth.

"Sorry about all of that but I knew it was the only way to make you come back with Kakashi, andKakashi the reason you may not enter is because you have not been made an official member sense the new tribute must be paid." Michico rolled up her sleeve reviling a long cut from under her elbow around 3 in. long. Her eyes were set on the ground."I will see you guys here 2 days from now. If you do not wish to come stay home I will leave at noon the choice is yours weather or not you wish to come."

"Wait before you go could we see you symbol, of the village?" Asked Naruto. Michico rolled up her sleeve even further to reveal silver plate with a Star in a full moon.

"I will see you in 2 days, if you decide to come." The twin tail jumped on to her shoulder as she walked away from the four of them.

"It is late, or early. The sun is about to rise meet in front of the green house at noon and we can discuss if you would like to go or not." The kids nodded in approval and went back to there house to sleep on it. _What should we do?_All three of them were thinking as they dozed off into sleep.

* * *

**Well how did you all like it next time there will be there decision of what they will do how do you want it to happen I will update soon. Bye.

* * *

**"Why did you give them the choice? You could have just made them help you." 

"If they do not show up tomorrow then I will be unable to trust them in battle."

"So it is a test. Lets see if they can pass."


	4. The Deciton: Stay or Go?

**Well I am back! This Chapter has a lot of Sakura, before I hated her but after seeing her in the 7th book I know that she can stand up for herself so I am starting to like her. But this is a fun story to write because I get to just make stuff up as I go. So this time maybe Kakashi will tell us about the relation between him and the valley So Read and Review!**

But first to reply to my reviews: Meinos877: It is Michico T.T thanks for the complement :D Up4laughs: Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

A Decision: Stay or go?

* * *

It was early in the morning. After the talk with Michico Sakura and the others were told to go home and get some sleep. No matter how hard she tried Sakura couldn't get to sleep. _Why can't I get to sleep? _She wondered yelling mentally at herself,_ Is it because of the new mission we might go on or because of Kakashi? What could be so painful that he wouldn't be able to tell us. My mind is made up today before I make my decision I need to know the whole deal. Other wise I won't know anything. _Sakura argued with her self till she couldn't stand it. She got up from her bed and began to dress. She would have a few hours to herself but it was better then having those hours to torture herself with the thought of everything that had goon on today. She left out of the window crawling down the tree in her front yard 

"To think the most I had to worry about last night was if Sasuke would be off of my team." She giggled as she passed by merchants window shopping. Even in the early hours the market was busy with people rummaging to get the best prices for food. She finally made it to the green house to see that she had burned less that ½ of an hour. To her supprise she also found Sasuke there staring out into the forest. _Sasuke? What is he doing here?_

"Sasuke. Why are you here?" She said repeating the Question so he could here it. He had been lost in though and jumped when he heard Sakura's voice. Pulling himself together he looked at her saying,

"Probably the same as you. I couldn't sleep with everything on my mind so I came here. It isn't working to well though, the only one who isn't here right now is Naruto."

"Wrong pretty boy." Naruto said coming from the other side of the bridge.

"Well I mean because we had stuff on our mind. You probably just came to get some Ramen or another kind of food." Sasuke said watching Naruto boil with rage. "As long as you are here though we might as well talk about whether or not we should go to this village."

"Of coarse we should it has been a long time sense we have had any good action lately. This would be Awesome." Naruto said coming over to them so that he wouldn't have to shout.

"I say we leave her to her own business." Sasuke said bitterly still clearly disliking Michico because she stole his headband.

"Well what do you think Sakura?" Naruto said after giving Sasuke a nasty look.

"I don't know what to think." Sakura said leaning on the rail over looking the buildings. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her _What is she talking about?_ "Before I can make up my mind I need to here what all of this is about, from Kakashi. I need to know the facts before I can make my decision. Kakashi must have had a reason for leaving and I want to know what." Sakura said firmly.

"Now that I think about it we really don't know anything about Kakashi do we? I thought he might have been from the same village as Sasuke because he has the Shirigon **(can't spell) **eye but I was wrong about that." Naruto explained. While the had been talking the sun had risen above their heads till it was noon.

"Hello every one." Kakashi had come up behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're not late!" Naruto exclaimed. "This must be more serious then we though."

"Can't a guy just be on time every once in a while?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"A guy yes, Kakashi-sensei no" Sakura added to the conversation.

"Well how long have you all been here?"

"Around 3 hours," Sasuke replied.

"Well then you all must have decided whether or not you want to go on the mission, so are we going or no?" Kakashi looked from one face to another trying to see what the reply might be. Each of them avoided his gaze till Sakura said in a voice that you could barely hear,

"We want to know, what you have to do with the, village. Michico to."

Kakashi sighed, "I thought that might happen, well if I told you everything we would be here for more then 2 days. So a brief e explanation is the village has rules that are different from the other 4 ninja villages and us. Compared to the rules here they are probably considered savage." Kakashi's voice trailed off.

"I'll do it." Sakura said before he could continue." It sound's like she needs more help than this village."

"Sakura why didn't you let him finish? He would have told us everything!"

"But, He doesn't want to. Sooner or later he will tell us and it will be because he chooses to not because he has to. I am willing to wait till then." She replied smiling at her teacher.

"Sure why not." Sasuke agreed.

"Lets go!" Naruto said heading for the meeting place.

"Naruto," Kakashi called from behind him, "We are supposed to meet her tomorrow!" Naruto froze then came running back yelling,

"I knew that! I was just testing you all." He replied triumphantly.

"Well that is it now you should bring another pair of cloths to be in while you other set gets washed in like a river, or a lake, your weapons of coarse, money, that should be all, of and don't forget your headband." He proclaimed in a mocking tone. When he saw Sasuke he giggled to himself. "we meet tomorrow don't be late."

"Yeah like you are one to talk!" Naruto yelled towards him.

**Well that is it! Next time we see Michico. Below I will have an insight of what might come to be. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Will update soon.**

The three students waited by the pool for Michico and Sakura to come out of the dressing room.

"Sasuke aren't you going to swim?" Naruto remarked, he was wearing a pair of red trunks. As answer Sasuke looked to the other direction when Sakura came out she wore a one-piece spaghetti strap blue bathing suit with pink flowers around the waist. Michico was behind her wearing an orange one piece with straps a hand with long.

"You guys ready to swim?" Sakura yelled heading towards the lake with Michico behind her. Over the last few days she had been quiet and timid. When the back of the swim suit was visible it came up to the bottom of her neck but when Sasuke looked closely he saw a fresh wound the color of dried blood, "Sasuke if you aren't going to swim at least come to the lake!" _I will have to ask about it later._

**So what is up? Keep reading it will not be in the next chapter.**


	5. A History Flashback

**Well I am back sorry it has been a while sense I last updated but I try to at least once a week. Hope you enjoy the story don't forget to review. Also can anyone tell me what the knifes the ninjas have are called? Sorry about the confution. I only put out half of my story so enjoy the whole story.**

The sun rose over the Horizon, if you were a traveler you would have not noticed the in a tree a girl with lilac she wore a deep blue dress cutting of by her thighs underneath them she wore long black pants and sandals dusty from her Journey. She woke from the suns light and stood up. _Today is the day._

**A History Flash Back**

"So today I meet them at noon." Michico sighed standing up. When she did a twin tail dropped from her lap. Staggering the twin tail got her balance and added in a murmur,

"If they even come at all," She included in a more clear voice, "You really shouldn't drop me like that ever time you stand up in a tree." Michico who had been staring at the village now looked down at the cat almost cross.

"Well what reason should they not come? And it is your own fault for letting your guard down, besides you haven't actually fallen from the tree yet right."

"I should be able to let my guard down when I sleep thank you very much." The cat's voice was soothing and calm with only a little bit of annoyance in it. "Did you get everything we will need for the journey back? Including some more shuriken throwing stars and knifes. You lost most of yours on the way here.

"You know very well I didn't lose them, I just used them all up in battles." She said in a defensive tone taking an apple and some dried meat from her pack. She took a bit of her apple and gave the dried meat to the cat. They ate in silence till Michico said, "You know Lee-Lee you should give people a chance, before you judge them." Lee-Lee just stared at her, or more so looked at her with painful eyes. "I know what happened just as well as you do but, If you just judge people you wont have anyone else." All of this brought painful yet wonderful memories into Michico's head.

_Flashback 7 years ago (Michico 6 years old)_

_You're useless, weak, and pathetic._ The words rung out in her mind as Michico walked down the empty street. Her mother had been dead sense she was born and her father was killed in action 4 years ago. Now she lived with her uncle who seemed to think it was her fault that his sister had died. She gripped her arm tightly to seal off her newest wound from her uncle_. It isn't my fault. I didn't kill mommy. _Tears streamed down her burning eyes and onto the ground._ I can fight, I am strong._

The words rung out in her mind as Michico walked down the empty street. Her mother had been dead sense she was born and her father was killed in action 4 years ago. Now she lived with her uncle who seemed to think it was her fault that his sister had died. She gripped her arm tightly to seal off her newest wound from her uncle. Tears continued streaming down her burning eyes and onto the ground. 

"There is the twin tail get'em!" _A twin tail? _Michico began running down the street her chest heaving up and down. She could no longer feel the wound on her shoulder. Up ahead she saw 4 grown ninjas in a circle around a small black kitten. Michico pushed her legs to the fastest they could go diving under one of the men's open legs covering the kitten's small body with her back, and her eyes shut tightly. She could hear the men yelling in protest but she didn't care. The shiver of the cat's body was what she focused on.

"It's o.k." she cooed, "I wont let them hurt you. Promise." When her eyes opened she smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. The kitten was looking at her with big purple eyes full of fear, and trust in her new friend. Events after that seemed to roll by. She cared for the cats wounds discovering what a twin tail was, and how cute a cat with 2 tails could look. Learning fighting techniques form the cat proven to be useful. Sense that day they had never parted.

__

End Flash back

Michico smiled to herself meeting the cat's eyes. Both of them had finished their breakfast when the cat finally spoke,

"Well come on lets go. Just because you aren't at the village doesn't mean I am going to let you get off with practice in the morning. You are still trying to learn a basic fire jutsu that I haven't heard of yet. Why do you need it when I have already taught you ice, earth, and water jutsus?"

"I never expected you to let me go a morning without practice and I need to learn about all the elements not just a few. Who knows maybe Kakashi will be able to teach me?" Michico and the cat head for the opening that she would be meeting everyone at in a few hours.

"For a start, lets have a race around the village and whoever loses will do the fishing to night." Lee-Lee said mockingly as she crouched down into a running position.

"Fine, but I will let you know now that I like tuna better then trout." Both Michico and Lee-Lee start running at top speed around the village but by the time both of them got back Lee-Lee had come in first panting.

"Ha… I beat…. You."

"Not fair….. You have…. 2 more…. Legs then me." A twig snapped.

"Well then grow 2 more legs." Both Michico and Lee-Lee get up. Michico makes some hand signs and another Michico appears. "Great now I have two of you to look after." Ignoring the comment Michico begins to spare with her self-using kicks, blocks and punches. While a third Michico (Another Dopple ganger) crawled around the opening looking for the source of the twig snapping. When passing a bush Michico spots Naruto crouched looking at the other two Michico's sparing.

"So I guess that means your coming?" Michico says when she is right by Naruto. Naruto startled falls backwards hitting his head against a tree.

"Hey what is the big Idea?" He yells clutching his hands to his head.

"I should be asking you, you are the one that was spying on me." She said bluntly. Putting her hands on her hips she stood up. "So are you all coming or not?" She asked repeating the question.

"Yeah we are all coming, happy?" Michico's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes very. You want to train? It is a little boring if I just train with myself."

"O.K. but only if you are ready to lose." Naruto and Michico got up and went into the opening. Michico undid her jutsu and they began to train with each other using everything they got till it was almost noon and Naruto's stomach started to growl.

"Well guess it is time for lunch." Michico ran over to her pack were Lee-Lee, who had avoided the training session, was sitting.

"You didn't even work on your jutsu." The cat proclaimed talking the dried meat from Michico's hand.

"I don't want to practice it in front of him, or anyone for that matter. They all probably know it."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing."

"Just let me do this one thing by myself o.k." She ran back over to Naruto and gave him a pear. He bit into it greedily until the pear was gone. _Just stay away from me _the cat thought leaving the clearing and going into a bunch of bushes.

**Well what did you think it is a short chapters I know but I was having a little bid of writers block well I will update soon please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell me what I must do to make it better.**


	6. Leaving the village

Well next Chapter So what will happen this time? Read and find out. Also please review when I get older I want to write manga but I want to know what others think of it. So read and review.

Leaving the Village

Michico and Naruto had finished lunch and were talking about anything that came to mind.

" My favorite foods are ramen, ramen, and ramen." He yelled while Michico started to laugh. "Wow that is the first time I have heard you laugh. Do you laugh often?"

"Uh, no. I guess I really don't." She said looking away

"Well why not?'

"You will find out sooner than you need to." She said getting up. "For now we should keep sparing for another 20 minutes."

"Why?" Naruto asks out of curiosity.

"I told all of you I would leave at noon no matter what so I will. If the others are late they wont come, it is that simple."

"Well that is a little rude," Sakura said as she walked out from behind a tree and into the opening. "You also must not be expecting Kakashi to come either than right."

Pointing an accusing finger at Sakura Naruto said, "She never said that and remember how he was on time yesterday."

"Wow he was on time that is a change."

"Hey Michico I have something to ask you." Michico looked over to Sakura and nodded giving her approval to ask. "If you have never really met Kakashi sensei than how do you know so much about him?"

"Oh yeah I really never told you guys did I. Well really to be honest I was supposed to be here around 2 weeks ago." There was a brief pause where Naruto and Sakura just stared till Naruto whispered,

"Kakashi sensei is never that late."

Michico just continued, "I stopped at villages to do missions and get money. One of the people that hired me was an old bridge builder when I told him that I was coming here to see you guys he told me everything about Kakashi and his tree students who saved the village. That is also how I got a letter from Inari (bridge builder's grandson) to you."

"We should probably be glad that you weren't a spy or an assassin then if he told you everything." Sakura said bluntly. Sasuke walked over to all of them and put down his pack.

"Hey Sasuke glad that you made it." Michico said waving her hand. "So now all that is left is Kakashi. He has 5 minutes before I leave. Then he has to stay behind."

"Michico how long do you think the journey back will take?"

"It should be 1 week at the least maybe less if we get lucky. Well it is noon, guess Kakashi won't be coming with us then come on you guys lets get going." Michico picked up her pack and the twin tail jumped on to her shoulder for a ride. Naruto and Sakura stood up swinging their packs over their backs. Naruto looked around to hopefully catch a glimpse of Kakashi, with no luck. Sasuke also picked up his pack and followed Michico into the thickets of the forest.

"None of you are very observant, are you?" A voice from one of the trees came ringing out. The Kids all looked back to see Kakashi standing in a tree with his book at hand.

"I knew you were going to come Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled out his arms open wide. Michico gave him a smile and said, "Well come on lets go the my village and save the day." Sakura nodded in agreement while Kakashi jumped down from the tree.

Time had passed sense their departure and Michico could feel a pair of eyes staring at her shoulder. When she could take it no longer she spun around scarring everyone and asked politely, "Hey Sakura why are you staring at me?"

"Uh, I'm not staring at you," She said waving her hand frantically, "I was just hoping I might be able to pet Lee-Lee, that is her name right." The twin tail looked more shocked then Michico. She held out her arm parallel to the ground and Sakura did the same so that their fingers touched. Lee-Lee was hesitant for a moment but the trotted from Michico's arm over to Sakura's. To her supprise the twin tail weighed almost nothing. First Sakura offered a hand to Lee-Lee to smell then petted her while the cat stood on Sakura's shoulder nudging agents her head.

"Well come on every one we got to go." Michico said leading on, leaving Lee-Lee on Sakura's shoulder. Kakashi smiled and walked ahead of his students over to Michico.

"So am I correct at assuming that the twin tail never let anyone other than you handle her."

"First off, her name is Lee-Lee and yes Sakura is the first, but only because no one else wanted to hold her. Or at least not for the reason why Sakura wanted to hold her."

"Well I must say I am a little supprised that I have a sister." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That makes sense, but when I found out that my brother was Kakashi, I was more than supprised. You have to tell me is that your normal hair color?"

"It is just as real as yours."

"Mine is dyed." Kakashi looked at her in suspicion. "I am kidding mine is natural so tell me what has happened sense you left the village?" Kakashi and Michico continued to talk while walking towards the village. "O.K. this is where we camp for the night she said. The 5 of them were in a clearing much like the one they had met in, but it was next to a mountain. Sasuke Naruto and Sakura began to set up their tents with their teacher while Michico went to the pound to get some fish for dinner. Lee-Lee followed her till they reached a pond.

"So how are you getting along with Sakura?" Michico asked throwing a knife threw a fish and wadding over in the water to get it.

"She is actually really nice." The cat replied searching for other fish.

"Of coarse she is. All of them are nice. Well I haven't really gotten to talk to Sasuke though. He pretty much hates me for taking his headband." She said holding up 4 very large fish. "This should be enough right."

"Yes of coarse more than enough." The two of them headed back to camp in silence.

**Well that is where I end please review now thanks. Tell me if I can add anything to make the story better. Now review or suffer from the bit of Lee-Lee Laughs maniacally .**


	7. Chapter 7

Well I am back with a new chapter of Michico: A New Ninja! So read and review hope you like it. I couldn't think of a name for the chapter so it is just Chapter 7.

_Chapter 7_

Michico and Lee-Lee returned to the camp with 4 big fish. While they were gone Sasuke Kakashi Sakura and Naruto pitched their tents and had started a campfire.

"Why did you only get 4 fish?" Naruto asked eyeing the largest of the group.

"Because some of them are bigger than you head." Michico replied as she started to prepare them to eat. Lee-Lee sat comfortably on Sakura's lap avoiding the fire.

"How did you light the fire so quickly?" Michico questioned putting the fish over the largest part of the fire.

"It was so cool Sasuke used the fire jutsu to light the wood." Sakura exclaimed. Michico looked up from the fire in amusement.

"Can all of you use the fire jutsu?"

"No only Sasuke but that is because he is so cool." Sakura said eyeing Sasuke. Michico giggled in amusement.

"Ha you laughed again I thought you said you don't do that often." Naruto yelled making Michico laugh even harder. Tears welled up around the sides of her eyes when she stopped to wipe them away she also took off the 4 pieces of fish off of the fire (the fish was on a stick). She handed one to Kakashi, one to Sakura, one to Naruto, and gave the last one to Lee-Lee. _Where is Sasuke? _She thought putting more fish to cook. _Is he hungry at all?_ She listened to the tree talk until the fish was ready to eat. Naruto took another one and Michico took two. Slowly she managed to leave the camp without any one noticing. Michico didn't look long before she found her target.

Sasuke. He was sitting on a treetop looking at the mountains. Michico climbed up a tree next to his close enough so that she would be able to touch him. She thrust one of the two pieces of fish under Sasuke's nose making him jump. He turned his head towards her giving her a glare. Michico wasn't looking at him but at the mountains. Sasuke took the fish from her hand but didn't eat it.

"I can see why you came out here." Michico said not taking her eyes off of the mountains. "It is beautiful. The night before we all meet I camped here little before dark. Lee-Lee and I watched the sunset. If possibly It made the mountains even more beautiful." Sasuke turned back to the mountains. A long moment passed before anyone spoke. "I think you might already know but Sakura thinks very highly of you." Sasuke just replied with a hun. Michico walked over to the trunk of her tree and slid down to the ground. She began to walk back to the camp sight but before she did she turned around and yelled. "You can eat the fish I am not that bad of a cook." She walked towards the camp sight leaving Sasuke alone. He took a bit of the fish Michico gave him, it was good flavored with simple spices and not burnt.

Michico returned to the camp sight and sat down. No one there had even known she had left. She watched in amusement as Sakura and Naruto argued and Her brother did his best to stop the fight. _I will have to remember this moment for a long time. _She thought unknown when there might be a moment like this again. Sasuke soon returned after her carrying the stick that used to have apiece of fish on it.

"Well everyone it is time to turn in we have a long way to go before we get to the village." Kakashi said getting up and stretching.

"O.k. just let me put out the fire," Sakura muttered disappointed that the conversation had to end so soon.

"Uh, no you guys go to bed I will take care of the fire," Michico got up grabbed a bucket and headed towards the river where she found the fish. Kneeling in front of the water she formed a cup with her hands and started sipping some water from the river. When she was satisfied, the bucket was filled with water and she began to haul it back to camp. To her delight, when she got back everyone was in his or her tent. When the flames were extinguished Michico left the camp sight to a near by tree. Focusing the chakura in her feet she began to climb up until she reached a wide branch big enough for her to sleep on. She fussed with her dress **( Hello every one it is me when I say dress I mean her shirt that is the same length as a short dress with slits up the side… Thank you)** until the cloth was to her liking, then she closed her eyes to sleep.

Right after she did so she felt a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes to see Lee-Lee curled up in a ball sleeping on her chest.

"You know I would have thought that you would want to sleep with Sakura in her tent."

"And what leave you out here in the cold all night long by your self? I think not, besides if I did sleep with her it might look a little suspicious that I was sleeping with her rather than with you."

"Oh, so you were worried one of them might find out that I don't have a tent to sleep in. It is fine by me I like to look at the stars much more then a tent roof. Good night Lee-Lee sleep tight."

_I still am worried though Michico _Lee-Lee though gazing at the stars _what will happen when the Michico they know goes away? _The twin tail tucked her head under her paw and began to sleep.

Next Day

"Michico, Michico, MICHIO" Michico's eyes flared open as she launched her body into an upright position sending the twin tail backwards and off of the branch.

"Lee-Lee" Michico screamed (not to loud) scrabbling off of the branch catching the twin tail in her arms before she could hit the ground.

"O.k. I almost fell off now will you stop doing that when I wake you up?" The cat asked annoyed.

"Yes o.k. fine I won't do it any more are you sure you are o.k.? No scratches or anything?" Michico asked looking the twin tail over carefully.

"Ha you sound like a mother." Michico and Lee-Lee laughed for a while till Michico decide she had to get ready for the day ahead. Now she wore a lose belt around her waist carrying her weapons for a fight her hair hung around her head swaying as she walked. "You aren't putting your hair up today?" Lee-Lee asked cautiously.

"No at least not right now" that was all the reply Michico gave her friend. "So what are we going to do today for training?"

"I don't know what are YOU going to do," Lee-Lee asked glaring at Michico. When there eyes meet Michico could see that the effecting the cat gave her were there but now was not the time to joke. Taking all of that into consideration Michico gave the twin tail a confused look. "Yesterday you didn't have anytime to learn the technique you wanted to learn (fire jutsu) so today you get to do what ever is needed to learn it. If you ask me you would do better asking Sasuke for help."

"Ask me for help on what?" The voice startled both of the two females making the cat jump and arch her back. When they turned they saw Sasuke in a tree staring at them.

"Oh great you had to open your big mouth," Michico muttered to the twin tail. "Well this is going to take a lot of explaining." She said in a more clear voice rubbing her head with her hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow dropping from the tree.

AND I STOP! Well what did you think? Next time Sasuke shows Michico how to do the jutsu and maybe they will be come friends. So place you bets how much do you bet that they will become friensds huh? Well only I know. So review and I will update soon.


	8. SORRY!

-1I am really sorry everyone that I haven't updated lately, I am don't have any clue how I should continue this story so for now I am sadly putting it on pause. I am especially sorry To Up4Laughs who has supported my threw the story but I wont continue this series at this moment. Plus there is school and dance lessons. Again I apologize but that is my decision. I am Very very very sorry.

Mushi-mush


End file.
